Dragon Ball: A Hero's Legacy Retold
by Rojoneo
Summary: Follow the adventure of Goku Jr. and Reyoto Jr. as they search for the dragon ball to save Pan life! Along the way they will face many dangers, make new friends and encounter heroes from the past so get ready for Dragon Ball: A Hero's Legacy Retold before Dragon Ball AF: Retold Saga comes out.
1. New Heroes

**A.N.** I was looking through some files and I found this story! I made this one after GT Retold so now as a special treat sine this story not so long I am going to put this story up for all my Retold Saga fans until Dragon Ball AF: The Retold Saga is released which I am working on right at this moment so enjoy this little short story about Goku Jr. and Reyoto Jr. journey to find the dragon ball!

_**New Heroes**_

Nearly one hundred years has passed since Goku defeated Omega Shenron and brought peace back to earth and out of all the heroes that once stood only two remained.

Pan and Zato the granddaughter of Goku and his Great-nephew.

Both Pan and Zato now have grandchildren of their own.

Pan and Zato were paying their respects to Goku grave with Zato oldest grandson Reyoto Jr. as Goku Jr. and Zato youngest granddaughter Sara chased after a butterfly.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku Jr. said jumping at the butterfly and swinging the net but missed and landed in the flowers.

"Oh man! You almost had him!" Sara said.

"Come on Sara it's time to visit Great-Great grandpa" Goku said.

"Okay!" Sara said as they made their way to the grave and began to pray.

"Hello there, how are you today?" Goku asked the tomb.

"Hi grandpa!" Sara said.

"I'm fine Great-Great Grandfather" Goku said.

"Me too!" Sara said.

"Prayers are mostly meant to be silent you two" Reyoto Jr. said as he and Zato finished their prayers with Pan.

"What a glorious day" Pan said.

"I couldn't agree more a perfect day for training" Zato said.

"Time to train Goku come on" Pan said.

"Sounds good to me" Goku said.

"Well I'll let you two get to training while me and my brats here will go train somewhere else" Zato said ruffling Reyoto and Sara hair.

"Bye R.J. see you at school!" Goku said as Reyoto just hmph and took to the air.

"I swear he's just as stubborn as his ancestor" Zato said shaking his head as he picked up Sara, "I'll see you later Pan, Mia making dinner so I better see you two there!" Zato said taking off into the air.

"Will do!" Pan said.

* * *

Later that day Pan used super jump to get over to the other side of a valley as she looked over to Goku, "Your turn Goku! Jump on over!" she said.

"Right!" Goku said jumping but then fell as he screamed and crashed into the side of a mountain and left an impression and hit the ground as Pan looked down.

"Oh are you okay?" Pan asked.

"Yeah just sore" Goku said.

"Okay let's try something else!" Pan said.

Minutes later Pan stood on a wooden wheel looking down at Goku "it's all about staying relaxed" Pan said as she began making the wheel move, "then balance and form come easy! Just like a walk in the park Goku go for it!" she called rolling down a hill.

"Oh man" Goku said nervously as he tried to climb onto his wheel but it began to roll as Goku tried to keep his balance on the fast rolling wheel as he fell forward and got ran over as the wheel rolled down the hill and past Pan who had stopped.

"Okay let's try something more easy" Pan said.

* * *

"Get ready!" Pan said holding a glove and baseball as she threw it towards Goku.

"Got it!" Goku said holding up his glove but didn't grip and got hit in the head and sent falling back.

"Oh what am I going to do with you? You can't even catch a ball" Pan said.

"You throw to hard, there's no way grandma" Goku said rubbing the baseball impression that was on his head.

"No way! Your Great-Great Grandfather would never say those words! It didn't matter how bad things looked even in the most impossible situations grandpa always knew there was a way and you can feel that when you were around him that's what made him so great, if you train hard you'll be just like grandpa someday but you have to believe in yourself like grandpa did" Pan said.

"Hey grandma?" Goku said.

"Yes dear?" Pan said.

"I'm hungry" Goku said as Pan nearly fell over.

"Please I'm starving grandma" Goku said pulling her arm as they headed home.

"Oh, well at least you have your Great-Great Grandpa appetite" Pan said.

"Grandma? Can you make me a great-great cheese burger?" Goku said.

* * *

The next day Goku went to school, both him and his long distant cousin R.J. go to Satan City Primary School, but rarely seen together since R.J. always keeps to himself.

" 'It must be magic' said the elf" their teacher said reading from a book, " 'but I don't believe in magic' said Tom 'what do you mean? You're an elf you have to believe in magic" but from the corner of her eye the teacher saw Puck about to throw a paper airplane "and just for that you'll be spend recess with me tomorrow!" she yelled pointing at Punk.

R.J. unlike Goku was paying attention and noticed his cousin was admiring a cool pen he had gotten as the bell rang and Reyoto began packing his stuff.

"Okay that will be it for today class dismissed!" the teacher said.

Soon the empty hall for filled with running children eager to get home Goku was heading to the stair when someone stuck their foot out and tripped Goku make him fall down the stairs and making the contents of his backpack spill out.

"Ugh! Hey! What's the big ide-Oh! Puck!" Goku said seeing his bullies Puck and his gang.

R.J. was around the corner listening as he crossed his arms and waited to see what would happen as Puck picked up Goku new pen.

"Huh? So what do we have here?" Puck said.

"My pen" Goku said.

"MY pen" he said officially making it his as his friends laughed.

"Well okay you can have it" Goku said clearly very scared.

_'Come on Goku stand up'_ R.J. thought.

"Aren't you going to fight me for it chump?" Puck said.

"Yeah come on you little dweeb we know you've been training with Pan let's see what you got" the blonde bully said with one hand on Goku head.

"Well I wouldn't call it training it's more like exercise" Goku said.

"Give me a break! We know all about your grandma dude! Please! She training you to be a fighter so that means you want to fight right?" a small bully around Goku size said.

"Uh I just train because it's fun" Goku said.

"There's nothing worse than a little coward, man who would have believed that Pan grandson would turn out to be such a wimp, thanks for the rocket pen" Puck said walking away.

"Loser!" glasses said.

"Hey you stink!" a small bully said as they all left Goku alone.

"That was sad" R.J. said as Goku looked over to see his cousin walking down the stairs.

"R.J. what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"What does it look like moron? I'm helping out" R.J. said bending down to help Goku pick up his stuff.

"Why didn't you come and help?" Goku asked.

"Goku your fights are not mine I want you to fight your own battles" R.J. said handing Goku his stuff and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Later that day when Goku stopped by his grandma home he told her what happened at school. "so you just let him walk off with your rocket pen! Goku Junior what were you thinking!" Pan yelled.

"I can buy another one" Goku said.

"But it was yours! Why didn't you tell him to give it back?" Pan asked.

"There were three of them grandma and two of them were a lot bigger than I am they would have just beaten me up" Goku said as he continued to dig in the fridge.

"You can't just let mean people walk all over you in life Goku! Sometime you have to stand up for yourself even if it means losing once in a while-!" Pan eye widen as she couldn't finish her sentences and dropped the plate she held as it smashed on the ground and she collapsed on the ground.

"Grandma what's wrong? Are you okay?" Goku said going over to her and shaking her, "hey! Wake up grandma! Please wake up! Don't leave me grandma! Wake up!"

* * *

Pan was soon brought to the hospital while it began to rain hard as Goku stood next to her hospital bed with doctors all around.

"You can't leave me grandma I'll train really hard and become super strong like Great-Great Grandpa! The next time those bullies try and take something from me I'll beat them all up I promise! Just don't die grandma! What will I do without you!" he cried.

"You truly are a fine boy I can see I've been too hard on you, you'll have to forgive me for that my father trained with Piccolo for a year and he still ran away from his first fight but that's how he learned how he discovered his real strength" Pan said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Real strength? Having the courage to stand up for what's right" she said.

"Uh" Goku said.

"You remind me so much of your Great-Great Grandfather it's amazing you could be his twin your exactly like him in every way" Pan said.

"What are you talking about grandma?" Goku asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"I saw it the day you were born, that's why we named you Goku you're a very special boy and now you have to be strong" Pan said holding out her hand as Goku took it.

"Grandma don't say that! I can't be strong! Not without you grandma! I need you please!" Goku cried with tears spilling down his face.

"I love you and I always will nothing can change that" Pan said as she began to grunt.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Goku cried.

"Nurse! I'm going to need some oxygen here!" the doctor said.

"Right!" the nurse said running to get it.

"Come with me let's wait outside" the other nurse said taking Goku to the doors.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? Grandma!" Goku said as the doors closed and a red light came on above them.

"She not going to die is she nurse?" Goku asked.

"Uh" she said not knowing what to tell Goku what was wrong.

"Please! Tell me!" Goku said.

"I don't know" she said.

"She can't die how can I live without my grandma!" Goku cried as he ran down the hall an outside where he crashed into Zato and Mia.

"Goku! Oh thank god! We came as soon as we heard! Come here" he said as Goku clung to him.

"Please don't let my grandma die! Please I'll do anything! Please don't let her die!" Goku cried.

"Oh you poor thing" Mia said.

"Shhhh it's okay Goku, come on let head home it's raining and the last thing we need is for you to catch a cold" Zato said picking Goku up and he and Mia flew him to his grandma house where R.J. met with them.

"R.J. look after Goku we're heading back to the hospital" Zato said.

"Okay grandpa" R.J. said as Zato took off back into the air.

"We'll be back soon kid" Mia said kissing R.J. and Goku before following after Zato.

"Come on Goku I'll make you some hot chocolate" R.J. said taking Goku inside.

Goku sat on the couch hugging a pillow as R.J. was in the kitchen making them some hot chocolate.

"Grandma, why is this happening? I just want you home again!" Goku cried.

"Why did this have to happen" R.J. said to himself as he waited for the water to boil.

Goku then stopped crying when he saw a picture of Pan and Giru with a dragon ball as he got up still hugging his pillow as he walked up to it.

'Grandma dragon ball' Goku thought.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Look what I found Goku I wasn't that much older than you are in that picture" Pan said as Goku looked up from the video game he played as she held up the picture.

"This is me with my robot friend Giru and that's one of the magic dragon balls I'm holding, I crossed the galaxy with grandpa Goku looking for the black-star dragon balls we couldn't have saved the earth without them" she said seeing Goku had put his headphone back on and was playing his game again.

"Goku!" Pan said.

"Kid these days they never learn do they?" Zato said from the kitchen looking at the group picture of the heroes who went into space with Goku to find the dragon balls.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

'I'm sorry grandma, you tried to teach me so many things and I didn't listen but I learned enough to know that the dragon ball has the power to make you well again!' Goku thought as he dropped his pillow.

"Hey Goku it looks like the rain stopped here I made you an extra chocolaty hot chocolate" R.J. said walking into the room to see Goku head out the door with a large backpack on his back as R.J. set the cups on the table and chased after him.

"Goku wait up! Where are you going?" R.J. yelled.

"My grandma said that my Great-Great Grandpa used to have a house on Mt. Paozu maybe that where the dragon ball is, I'm going to find it and save my grandma! I'm going to wish for her health back!" Goku said.

"Are you crazy?! You can't go alone my grandpa will kill me for letting you do something so stupid!" R.J. said.

"Don't try and stop me R.J. I'm still going!" Goku said.

"Ugh! Oh man I know I'm going to regret this but I'm coming too! There is no way in hell I'm letting you go on your own!" R.J. said.

"You will?" Goku said.

"Yes! Were family and family sticks together! If this is a way to save Pan then I'm in!" R.J. said as he saw Puck and his gang ahead.

"Well look who it is? It's Mr. I train for fun, where are you going?" glasses asked.

"Uh Mt. Paozu" Goku said.

"Give me a break that's miles from here how are two wimps like you going to get to Mt. Paozu by themselves?" he said.

"Watch it pal! I've had about enough of the mouth of yours!" R.J. growled.

"So what then? You two running away or did your grandma throw you out because you're a coward?" the small bully said as Goku clenched his fist.

"Uh oh look out I think you pissed him off" glasses said.

"Get out of my way right now!" Goku growled glowing with electric power.

"Make us!" glasses said .

"Yeah!" the small one said as Goku powered up for a short while as the two backed away.

"Get him Puck!" the little one said.

"Yeah kick his butt!" glasses said as Puck blocked their way.

"I suggest you two be quite" R.J. said as him and Goku walked past Puck and down the road.

"Congratulations Goku you stood up and didn't have to beat them up to send fear down their spines I'm very impressed" R.J. said.

"Thanks!" Goku said as they continued to walk down the road.

* * *

At Pan home Mia cam in to the home holding a brown bag full of foods, "R.J. Goku! Zato at the hospital with Pan so I came back to make you boys so dinner how dose that sound?" Mia asked as she noticed no sign of the boys, "R.J.? Goku? Hello?"

After searching the entire home Mia ran to the phone and quickly called up Zato, "honey they're gone!"

A.N. Please Review.


	2. A New Ally

**_A New Ally?_**

Later that day Goku and R.J. began to reach a desert region as Goku stopped for a break.

"You packed way to many things in here Goku it's no wonder your tired" R.J. said as Goku fell over and laid on his backpack, "man your hopeless" R.J. said as the ground shook and they heard a purple truck honking as it drove by and hit them with black smoke as they coughed and crawled out of it.

"Hey! Get a truck that good for the environment you jackass!" R.J. yelled as a blue truck stopped next to them.

"What are you kids doing? You hurt?" the truck driver asked.

"No just taking a little rest" Goku said

"Where you headed?" he asked taking a bite of his hotdog.

"To Mt. Paozu" Goku said picking up his backpack.

"That will take forever" the man said.

"Were very aware of that" R.J. said bitterly.

"Want a ride?" he asked.

"Yeah that be awesome thanks a lot mister!" Goku said.

Later Goku and R.J. road in the truck with trash all around them as they talked to the driver.

"This whole trunk filled with burgers?"

"Yep, that's right, hey reach back there and see if you can find my can opener."

"Okay?" R.J. said as they pulled open the cloth and saw nothing but trash as they began to dig through it, "this truck needs more than some TLC."

"You want a bite?" the trucker asked holding out his burger.

"Uh no thanks I got plenty of food my backpack full of it" Goku said.

"I'll pass" R.J. said as they soon stopped and they saw a sign of a soda advertisement on the side.

"Why are we stopping here?" Goku asked.

"Time to lighten out load, you know drain the main vein take a leaker? Unless you can hold it for two hours."

"Oh, he wants us to go to the bathroom now Goku" R.J. said.

"Two hours?! I better go!" Goku said as he and R.J. stepped out as Goku began to pee in front of the sign.

"Goku! At least have the curtsey to go behind the sign! I don't want to see you pissing!" R.J. yelled.

"He you forgot you pack" the trucker said dumping Goku back on his seat and throwing it in R.J. face.

"What do you mean?" Goku said.

"Hey!" R.J. growled as the trucker began to drive away.

"Thanks for the grub kids!" he said driving away.

"HEY! Come back here you got my stuff!" Goku Jr. yelled.

"HEY! Oh I am going to kai blast that jerk!" R.J. growled forming a kai ball as both his and Goku stomachs growled.

"Perfect, right when I'm getting hungry" Goku sighed.

After walking for a few miles Goku and R.J. stomachs growled again as they both sighed.

"Oh what are we going to do?" Goku asked.

"This sucks" R.J. said as two popcorn kernels hit their heads as they looked over to see Puck sitting in a chair outside a store.

"What are you two so bummed about dorks?" Puck asked.

"Some jerk stole our food!" R.J. Growled.

"You can't trust people on the road, especially truckers" Puck said.

"Yeah I guess your right" Goku said.

"Next time I see him he shall feel my wrath!" R.J. growled.

"Hey what are you doing all the way out here anyway?" Goku asked.

"Cutting school and hiking to Mt. Paouz, Lord Yao and his demons live in that forest if your both going to be eaten by one of them I don't want to miss it" Puck said.

"We're going together?" Goku said.

"Uh hell no!" R.J. said.

"Look not even I would dream up a crazy stunt like this one but you did so I'm sticking with you or would you rather run how to grandma like a little coward?" Puck said as R.J. grabbed his shirt and pulled him closed to his face.

"Say that again and I'm beating your ass" R.J. growled.

"And I'm going to Mt. Paouz no matter what and nothing going to stop me!" Goku growled.

"Oh yeah? What about food? You're not going to make it on an empty stomach" Puck said as he looked to a store and smiled wickedly.

"What are you doing?" R.J. said as Puck went in.

"What in the world is he doing in there?" Goku asked.

"HEY STOP THEIF!" a man yelled a Puck ran out pushing a cart.

"Time to go!" Puck yelled slamming Goku and R.J. into the cart.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Sorry Mister! I promise we'll pay you back!" Goku yelled.

"WAHHH!" R.J. yelled as they went down the hill on a road and saw a bus coming at them.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as Puck steered them away.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" R.J. yelled.

"End of the road hang on guys!" Puck yelled as they saw slid off the road and down the hill with Goku and Puck laughing as R.J. stood up.

"And that boys is how it's done" Puck said as R.J. grabbed his shirt.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL FRIKIN KILL YOU! DO YOU GET ME YOU JERK! DEAD! PUSHING DAISY'S! MEETING YOUR MAKER!" R.J. yelled.

"Pretty awesome Puck!" Goku said.

"No that was not awesome!" R.J. yelled as he dropped Puck and Goku and him lay in the shade as R.J. groaned.

"Am I the only sane person here?"

"I could lay here all day" Goku said.

"Snack time" Puck said dropping a caterpillar on Goku face.  
"AHHHH!" Goku yelled trying to get it off as Puck laughed.

"It's a bug" R.J. said taking it off and setting it in a tree, "this is going to be a long day!"

* * *

"Oh where could they have gone Zato?" Mia asked.

"They'll be fine, R.J. a resourceful kid and Goku tougher than he looks, I'm going to go look for them right now, I promise nothing going to happen to them" Zato said kissing Mia before leaving Mia alone in Pan room in the hospital.

_'I know what Uncle Reyoto would do in a time like this, he would first smash the nearest object then scold those two for life when he caught them'_ Zato thought as he let out a sigh.

"Where would they go?" Zato said as he searched the house for clues then stopped at a picture of Pan and Giru with a dragon ball, "of course!"

A.N. Please Review.


	3. The Demon Mamba

_**The Demon Mamba**_

Goku, Puck and R.J. stood on an old rusted car as they all peed into a river and when finished off Goku noticed Puck got some pee on his hand.

"UGH! You got some on your hand!" Goku yelled as Puck laughed and came at them as they ran.

"Stay away from me!" Goku yelled.

"PUCK! KNOCK IT OFF! THAT'S SO GROSS!" R.J. yelled as they ran from Puck.

"YUCK!"

Goku and R.J. both stopped when they saw what was ahead and Puck crashed into them knocking them over.

"Puck your heavy, get the hell off!" R.J. growled.

"Sorry man, why you two stop?" Puck asked.

"Look over there" Goku said pointing ahead as the three stood on a hill and looked out to the sight.

"Is that?" Puck asked.

"Mmm hmm" Goku nodded.

"This is awesome I feel like I can reach out and touch it" Puck said as they looked to the valley below and ahead Mt. Paouz, "we found it guys! We've found Mt. Paouz!" Puck said as his voice echoed.

Later that night the three sat around roasting hot dogs as Puck and R.J. noticed Goku lack of appetite.

"Hey if you don't like yours give it here, I'll eat it, what's the problem? You got heart burn or something" Puck said.

"No I was thinking about the reason I came here" Goku said.

"Yeah why are we here anyway?" Puck asked.

"Well obviously you came just to watch us get eaten, I came to keep him out of trouble which I've failed miserably at" R.J. sighed.

"I'm looking for a dragon ball they're supposed to be magic, I heard that they make your wishes come true" Goku said.

"Dude, that is just a fairy tale, don't tell me you believe that mumbo jumbo" Puck said still eating.

"I have to, it's the only hope I have for making my grandma well again" Goku said.

"Your grandma can't be sick she was too tough for that" Puck said as he remembered Pan.

**_Puck Flash back!_**

"This is out turf ladies your dead meat!" Puck said to three other kids.

"Come on fat boy bring it on!" the leader of the other boys said.

Puck then came charging with a bat as Pan grabbed the bat and yanked him back make Puck hit the ground on his back as Pan stabbed the bat next to his head.

"Using a weapon in combat is a serious thing young man! For now on use your fists!" Pan yelled.

"And please a bat used be used for sports now fighting" Zato said.

**_End of Flash Back_**

"She quite a lady, sorry she not doing well" Puck said.

"She dying" Goku cried bring his knees to his chest and hid his face, "my grandma dying!"

"Come on Goku that's not true" R.J. said patting Goku back.

"Yeah man don't talk like that she'll be fine and besides if you want to hang out with me you can't keep crying" Puck said.

"Okay" Goku said.

"Hmmm?" R.J. said standing up when he heard rustling in the bushes around them.

"What's wrong R.J.?" Goku asked.

"Uh nothing" R.J. said.

"Oh by the way, this is yours" Puck said holding out Goku pen.

"Huh?"

"Well go on! Take it dork! It's not cool enough for me!" Puck said as Goku took the pen.

"You know Puck you don't have to be a tough guy around us" R.J. said.

"Gosh thanks Puck" Goku said.

"Oh crap!" R.J. yelled seeing all the glowing red eyes all around them and the growling as wolves began to come out from the darkness.

"Goku" Puck said nervously.

"Hmm?" Goku said.

"RUN!" Puck and R.J. yelled as the wolves came at them.

"Back off!" R.J. yelled round house kicking and wolf and sent it crashing into a tree before running with Goku as Puck picked up a piece of bark from the fire and swung it at the wolves that came at them.

"KEEP GOING GOKU DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP GOING!" Goku said as he and R.J. ran.

"AH CRAP!" R.J. yelled when they reached a large tree and saw the wolves surround all their exits.

"Somebody help me" Goku said shaking with fear as R.J. stood in front of him and formed two kai balls.

"COME ON! Come at me I dare you!"

The wolves then came at them as Goku screamed and jumped to the branches high above as R.J. followed making the wolves crash into the tree.

Meanwhile the wolves knocked Puck over as they were about to finish him a gun shot was heard and nearby a woman with a gun pointed it at the wolves, "get away from him you beast! Right now!" she yell firing again as the wolves all fled back into the darkness of the forest.  
"My goodness what are you doing out here all by yourself? You could have been eaten" the woman asked as she approached with a lantern.

"But I'm not by myself" Puck said.

"Well you could have fooled me."

"GOKU! R.J.!" he yelled running to the tree the two were last at, "but they were right here!"

"AHHHH! Somebody help me! I'm stuck!" Goku cried as they looked up to see Goku at the very top of the pine tree, "WHY AM I UP HERE?! PLEASE SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN! I WANT TO GET DOWN!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" R.J. yelled kicking the tree to make it shake as Goku fell from the top to be caught by R.J. "there you down, now be quite!"

Later that night the woman led them to her home as they say at a table having some soup and other foods she prepared.

"This is the life! Thanks for the dinner ma'am and we thought we were going to be roughing it out here" Puck said.

"Yes thank you very much miss" R.J. said

"You're welcome and don't be shy, you can have as much as you want so dig in! Oh and I got some warm beds waiting for you when you're finished" she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her as she laughed.

"The big one alone is a buffet dinner" she smiled turning into a red hair blue skinned demon, "what an unexpected treat."

"Ha ha ha, certainly you weren't planning on hogging them all to yourself Mamba" a chicken demon said morning from a lamb on the wall.

"No that wouldn't be polite would it?" a goo said leaking out of the floor then forming into another demon.

"Look I found them, you two can split the little ones but the fat one is all mine!" Mamba said.

"Alright" Torga said.

Later that night Goku and his friends all lay in bed all getting ready for bed.

"She really nice" Goku said.

"Uh yeah super nice" Puck said.

"This sounds weird but I don't trust her for some reason" Goku said.

"You too huh?" R.J. said hearing creaking outside in the hall as someone drew closer.

Upon entering the room Mamba saw the three lumps under the blankets as she stab a knife where Puck was but pulled the blanket back to see pillows, "He's gone!" she growled pulling back the other blankets, "how could they know?"

"Busted!" Puck said outside the window to Goku as they watch Mamba leave the room "but how did you know."  
"It was what you told me at the store, never trust nice people when you're on the road, don't you remember?"

"You're a genius" Puck said.

"I agree" R.J. nodded as the windows swung open.

"Not quite!" Mamba yelled as the kids sliding down the roof.

"Come on!" Puck yelled as they crawled into a window and ran.

"Wait up!" Goku said.

"We need to get to the first floor then run like hell!" R.J. said as a trap door opened as the three fell into a deep tunnel and hit the ground hard.

"Ow! Oh my back!" R.J. groaned.

"WHOA!" Puck said as they saw a massive pot and fire, "look at the size of that pot, lucky we didn't land in it!"

"Oh but the night still young, you'll find your way in there soon enough" Mamba said appearing on the pot.

* * *

It was late when Zato flew down next to some stores as he sniffed the air, "so after hitching a ride they got dumped back there a few miles back and walked here" Zato said entering the store but stopped when he saw security camera pictures of Zato, R.J. and Puck, "The hell?!" he growled ripping them off and approached the clerk at the counter, "which direction did these boys go?"

"Are you their parent?" the clerk asked.

"I'm one of them Grandparent and another distant relative."

"Well they stole 5,000 Zenie worth in food!"

"WHAT?! 5,000! Oh!" Zato growled as he pulled out his wallet, "those brats are going to get it when I catch them!" he growled handing the money over.

"They went down the freeway" the man said.

"Thanks" Zato said leaving.

"Those brats are going to pay me back every last cent!" Zato growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. Disaster Strikes

_**Disaster Strikes**_

"I'm making my special pasta and you three are the meatballs , there's nothing like human meat" Mamba said licking her lips, "if it's cooked right it just melts off the bone, and I'm famished!" she said landing in front of them.

"Wait you were so nice and pretty before, someone that beautiful would never do anything to hurt us" Goku said as Puck and R.J. gave him annoyed looks.

"You though I was beautiful?" Mamba blushed as she turned to her human form and looked in a mirror, "oh yeah I guess you're right, I am cute, gosh that's so sweet of you" she said looking in the reflection as Goku and the others reached for the door as she through her knife and cut off a few strands of Goku hair.

"She got god aim" R.J. said as he saw Goku had begun to wet himself, "ew."

"Just for that you die first!" Mamba said as her hair grew and wrapped itself around Goku neck and pull him in the air, "struggling only makes it tighter!"

"That's it!" Puck yelled picking up a barrel as bones fell out and he froze.

"I got this" R.J. said pulling the bug knife out of the door.

"Alright lady drop him!" Puck yelled grabbing a frying pan.

"You're in no position to barging tubby, now watch closely because your next" she said making a scythe appear in her hand as they saw Goku pass out, "how disappointing, you didn't last at all."

Goku then began to spark with the gold sparks as his eyes opened and turned blue for a brief moment as he held out his hand and Mamba was sent flying back and smacked into the wall.

Puck then used a giant spoon to knock over the giant pot water out towards Mamba as she jumped up and grabbed onto a rope.

"Let's go!" R.J. said cutting off Mamba hair from Goku as Puck through a chair out the window to break the glass and three climbed out and ran to the woods.

"You can't escape me! I will find you!" Mamba yelled as the three continued to run down a road.

"Is she coming?!" Goku asked as they ran.

"I don't know! Don't look back! Just go!" Puck said as they began to reach a bridge as they stopped to catch their breath, "when I get back...if I ever get back...I'm going on a train with you and your grandma real slow! I'm dying!"

"Why am I still holding this?!" R.J. said tossing the large knife into the ravine down below as Goku fell to his knees.

"What are you doing?! Get up man we can't stop here! We got to go!" Puck said.

"I can't go across I'm afraid of heights" Goku said.

"Well I'm afraid of pretty blue man-eating she-demons with butcher knives! Let's go!" Puck yelled.

"I can't Puck it doesn't look safe, I'm scared" Goku said.

"There's nothing to be scared of Goku, look" Puck said walking across with the light on his helmet as he fell over when his foot went through a wood plank.

"Puck!" Goku yelled as Puck got back up to keep walking till he reached the end.

"See? And I'm twice your size! It's totally safe!"

"Except for the fact that this bridge ancient" R.J. sweat-dropped as he and Goku began to walk, "just don't look down Goku."

Goku then glanced down before turning blue, "Goku no! don't look down! Don't stop your half way there!" Puck yelled.

"I'm not scared, I can do this, I can" Goku said to himself as he kept walking.

"That's it Goku you're doing it, don't look down!" Puck said as wind blew and began to rock the bridge.

"AHH! Help me Puck! I'm scared!"

"Goku move it!" R.J. yelled as he saw the rope beginning to snap.

"Hurry guys! Make a run for it!" Puck yelled.

"I can't let go! It's to windy" Goku yelled as the rope snapped and the bridge flipped them over.

"AHHHH!" R.J. yelled handing onto the rope Goku held onto.

"Hold on guys! No one going to die! Hold on I'm coming for you!" Puck yelled.

"Careful Puck!" R.J. said as Puck reached out to them.

"Okay Goku grab my hand!"

"I'll fall!" Goku cried.

"No you won't! I got you I promise!" Puck said.

"I'm scared Puck I don't want to let go, if I fall I'll die!" Goku said.

"It's the only way! Grab my hand! Hurry! This is our last chance man!" Puck yelled as the rope snapped again as the bridge fell apart and Puck fell into the ravine below as the bridge slammed Goku and R.J. onto a ledge.

"Puck!" R.J. yelled looking down into the darkness.

"Puck!" Goku yelled.

Soon when the sun came up R.J. and Goku climbed the bridge like a ladder and soon made a fire and had a pot cooking.

"At this rate your never going to stop being a cry baby" R.J. sighed.

After eating Goku and R.J. found a fallen tree making a bridge.

"Goku!" Goku heard Puck yell as Goku saw Puck at the other side of the tree bridge, "what are you waiting for man? You can do it! Come on over!"

"Puck it's you you're alive!"

"That's it Goku you're doing it!" Puck said disappearing.

"Goku Puck not there, no one there" R.J. said as Goku cried as bit and moved forward.

"Why did he do it? Why didn't he let me fall?" Goku asked looking at his pen.

"Because he knew you have something worth saving, you're a special kid Goku" R.J. said.

"But I'm not why can't I be brave like grandma and Zato?" Goku said as they heard a winning and a baby bear came running out of the bushes and hid behind Goku and R.J. as they heard more rustling.

"I know your there bear! I can smell ya!" the demon Susha said jumping out of the bushes, "that bear mine! Get away from it or I'll kill you too!"

"No way!" R.J. yelled as Goku whacked Susha on the head with a branch.

"Wait a second, you're the ones who escaped from Mamba, good! I'm glad you escaped now I don't have to share you with anyone."

Goku then swung his branch again as Susha broke it with his tail and punched Goku in the face and sent him hitting the ground.

"Goku!" R.J. yelled as Susha jumped in the air and his mouth wrapped around Goku head, "hey get off him!"

A light then glowed in Susha mouth as Goku screamed and Susha was sent flying into the air and into the distances as R.J. watched with amazement.

"Whoa."

Later that day Goku and R.J. were wrapped the baby bear arm and other injuries, "so were out here looking for the dragon balls you see because the dragon has the power to heal my grandma, we were doing great until I got scared on a bridge and I made my friend Puck fall off, I'm pretty sure he's dead, poor puck I wish it was me not him" Goku cried as the bear licked Goku tear, "are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Looks like it" R.J. said.

"He understands?" Goku said as the bear made a growl noise for a yes as Goku and R.J. laughed as they heard a large roar and looked over to see a massive mama bear.

"AHHHH!"

"We didn't do anything we swear! We were just trying to help!" Goku yelled as the baby bear began to growl at the mom as she stopped growling as the bear made more growls and she looked to R.J. and Goku.

"I think he just told her were friends" R.J. said.

"You mean they're not going to eat us?" Goku asked.

"No" R.J. sighed.

"We have to go now" Goku said packing his back pack mama bear pick Goku up and got him on her back to give him a ride.

"Hey what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"She giving us a ride" R.J. said jumping on.

"Oh they're going to take us to the dragon ball?" Goku asked.

"Maybe but it beats walking" R.J. said.

* * *

"So" Zato said walking past Mamba house, "after being attacked by wolves someone in that house saved them but from what I can tell those kids left in a hurry for some reason, whoever owns that house must have been bad so they ran down this road and..."

Once Zato saw the destroyed bridge he ran to it as panic hit him, "they were crossing when it fell apart!" Zato said jumping down into the ravine below.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. A Hero from the Past

_**A Hero From the Past!**_

Goku and R.J. we're ridding on mama bear back as they saw what was ahead.

"Hey! Look over there!" Goku said.

"I see it! That must be it!" R.J. said.

"That must be my great-great grandpa old house! Come on!" Goku said as he and R.J. hopped off and ran down the trail.

"We did it! We found it! You guys!" Goku said as they saw who blocked their path and recognized two, "it's you again!"

"Don't act so surprised, you butchered my hair! I had to track you down and kill you, so sorry" Mamba growled.

"But Mamba you look ravishing that way" Torga said as Mamab giggled.

"Hey you two love birds they're getting away!" Susha yelled as they saw the two Saiyans and the bears running down the path.

"I'll peck their little eyes out!" Torga said.

"Demons! This has to be Lord Yao demons but where Lord Yao?!" R.J. yelled as they ran.

"Curse those brats! They're so dead!" Mamba growled as they ran after them.

Soon the bears and Saiyan disappeared as the demons stopped.

"Ah! They disappeared!" Torga said.

"It's that kid! He has strange powers!" Susha said.

"That's what I said!" Mamba said.

"Give me a break" Torga said but where the group disappeared they fell into a small ravine and all landed on their heads.

"Ow!" R.J. said rubbing his head as he spotted the demons above and saw Goku pull down his pants.

"Kiss this!" Goku said flashing them his ass and spanking it.

"Yeah suck on that!" R.J. said giving them the finger.

"That's what you call strange powers!" Torga growled as he spread his wings and flew down.

"He's coming!" Goku yelled as he and R.J. ran with the bears as a black cannon ball hit Goku and R.J. and sent them flying back and both falling off the ball and hit the ground with red faces.

"Ow! Who did that?!" R.J. growled as he heard laughter and saw a massive boar near the bears as mama bear growled.

"Go ahead bear, attack if you think you can defeat the great Lord Yao that is" Lord Yao chuckled as his gun hand morphed back into his normal hand.

"Lord Yao the demon king" Mamba said.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, the three of you couldn't deal with two brats?"

"Forgive us Lord Yao! Please be merciful!" the three demons said.

"That hurt" Goku said pushing the black ball off him as Yao growled and fired a blast that sent R.J. and Goku smashing into a mountain and hitting the ground.

"Ow!" R.J. said as he saw Yao bring up his foot above them.

"Wait! What did we do! Why do you want to kill us!"

"I don't need a reason! Your human that's good enough!" Yao yelled a mama bear came up from behind and slammed into Yao back biting into it.

"No get away! Don't bear! Don't risk your life because of us!"

"You heard him!" Yao said turning his arm to a spiced mace, "get away from me!" he yelled smacking her off .

"This way come on!" Goku said to Baby Bear as the three ran.

"Going somewhere" Yao said following till Baby Bear slipped "Goodbye!"

Mama Bear than came back biting into Yao arm as he punched her off and sent her rolling off a mountain as the three slid down after her.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Goku asked as Yao jumped down and landed away from them.

"You made me work up an appetite! Now I'm going to eat ya!" Yao smirked as Mama Bear got back up and stood in front of the three.

"No you will be killed!" Goku said as she roared at them in saying to run away as she roared at Yao.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Yao said punching the bear and kicked her in the air and caught her by her neck as his arm turned into tree bark.

_'She giving us the chance to save her cub'_ Goku said clenching his fist as spark flew.

_'I have had enough of these people!'_ R.J. thought with spark coming off him as well as Goku picked up Baby Bear and ran as Yao other arm turned into a blade as Baby Bear began to roar in panic.

"It's dinner time!" Yao said as Baby Bear slipped out and ran back.

"NO!" R.J. yelled erupting into a gold light.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Goku yelled erupting into the gold light as well.

"WHAT?!" Yao said as R.J. and Goku emerged both with gold hair and spark all around them.

"I can't let you hurt my friends" Goku said taking off Bardock Headband , "Lord Yao! Your reign is over!"

"Put her down!" R.J. yelled as the two teleported away and Goku appeared and punch Yao in the stomach as R.J. slammed down on Yao head followed by the two both kicking him behind his legs then moving all around him like two fast moving balls of light both delivering blows onto him till Yao fell over and Goku and R.J. landed on the ledge above him glaring down as Yap got back up.

"I've eaten countless humans who were lost in these woods and you two will be no different!" Yao yelled as Goku and R.J. teleported below and both punched Yao hard in the face and sent him crashing into the side of the ravine then hitting the ground, "I am...Lord of the demons...you are but children...how can this be?"

"You picked the wrong two kids to mess with" R.J. answered as they both powered down to their base forms as Goku and R.J. fell over unconscious.

Goku and R.J. awoke to the bears licking at their faces as they both got up.

"Whoa, what happened?" Goku asked.

"I have no idea" R.J. groaned as they saw Yao burried under the rocks.

"Awesome your one strong bear to bring that guy down! He was huge" Goku said to Mama Bear.

"Hrrm?" Mama Bear growled.

Later that day Goku and R.J. ran up to the old house as they pushed opened the old doors as dust hit them and they began to cough.

"Oh god! ACK!" R.J. coughed and when the dust cleared they looked around at the falling apart house.

"Wow what a mess kind of reminds me of my room I hope Great-Great grandpa didn't know how to hide things very well if he did I'm in trouble" Goku said.

"Nothing but dust over here" R.J. said searching a pile.

"It's got to be around here somewhere, it has to be" Goku said as they both heard a hum.

"Hmmm?" R.J. said as they approached a purple pillow and threw off some boards on it to find the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

"The dragon ball! I don't believe it!" Goku said picking it up.

"We found it!" R.J. said as they went outside and Goku set it on the ground as the sun was setting.

"We did it grandma, I found it you're going to be okay" Goku said taking a deep breath then clapped his hands together for a pray, "Mighty Shenron I wish that my grandma was well again and if you can do one extra thing, please bring Puck back to life, he only died because he was trying to help me."

"Isn't something supposed to happen" R.J. said tapping the ball, "Shernon? Hello?"

"Shenron didn't you hear me? I wish that my grandma was well again" Goku said as nothing still happen, "Nothing happening! Why aren't you coming out Shenron!? My grandma going to die if you don't help her can't you understand that?! Your my last hope! Please listen! I wish my grandma was well again" Goku yelled.

"Damn!" R.J. growled.

"Why? Answer me! Why won't you grant my wish?! What did I do wrong!?" Goku cried as he threw the dragon ball.

"Goku please" R.J. said.

"Why did I even come here?! Puck was right it was just a fairy tale!" Goku cried.

"You have to gather all seven dragon balls for it to work silly" they head a man said as he picked up the dragon ball.

"Well that would have been helpful a minute ago-what the hell?!" R.J. said as his eyes widen seeing Goku Senior in front of them, "who the hell are you?!"

"Hi! I'm surprised Pan and Zato didn't tell you that" Goku Sr. said as Goku Jr. whipped his eyes.

"No way" R.J. said looking back from Goku Jr. and Goku Sr. seeing the similarities.

"Who are you?" Goku Jr. asked.

"Me? Well let's see I'm your great-great-great...now how many greats would that be? Well never mind just call me Grandpa Goku!"

"What?! You mean you him?" Goku Jr. asked.

"Yep that's me!"

"I thought you were dead" R.J. said.

"I've been watching you both Goku, Reyoto and I have to admit your both getting pretty strong" Goku said holding out the dragon ball to them.

"Thanks grandpa but I'm really not strong I'm weak" Goku Jr. said.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true" Goku said handing him the dragon ball.

"Grandpa? Am I brave too?" Goku Jr. asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course you are! You have to be! After all your my great-great um well never mind all that! You my grandson that's for sure!"

"But I got scared and my friend died trying to save me" Goku Jr. said as they heard a helicopter as the shadow flew over them with the Police on the side.

"HEY GUYS!" Puck yelled waving from the window.

"Puck it's you!" Goku Jr. said as Pan shoved Puck out of the way.

"Goku!"

"Grandma! Your okay you well again! It's a dream come true" Goku Jr. cried looking to the dragon ball.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily! This old gal not ready to kick the bucket yet!" Pan said.

"Everybody okay! I can't believe it!" Goku Jr. said as he and R.J. looked back to see Goku Sr. gone, "grandpa Goku?"

"It wasn't the dragon ball boys, it was your courage and love that opened the right door, you did it by yourselves , I'm proud of you both, stay pure, that's your armor" Goku voice echoed.

"Thanks" Goku Jr. said.

"Did we see a ghost? No way I must be losing my mind" R.J. sighed as the plan land.

"GRANDMA!" Goku Jr. yelled running to Puck and Pan to hug them.

"R.J.! Goku!" Zato growled getting out of the plan, "do you know the trouble you're in! First you ditch school! Then I hear you three shoplifted! Do you know how worried your parents are! Oh you two are grounded! You hear me! Grounded! Puck! Your parents will be getting a phone call by me personally!"

"Sorry grandpa, I had to keep him out of trouble but failed at that" R.J. said as Zato patted his head.

"Oh you three will be paying me back for the 5,000 zenie I had to pay! Oh Goku your dropped this" Zato said trying the headband back on Goku head.

_'Goodbye grandpa, I'm really glad we meet'_ Goku thought as he and R.J. looked back as they got onto the helicopter to see Goku giving them a thumbs up.

_'Well hey see that dragon ball in your hands? That's the same dragon ball my grandpa gave to me when I was your age, even though he was far away I felt close to him when he was around, so keep it safe and I will always be near, bye boys.'_

_'Bye Grandpa Goku'_ Goku thought.

_'See ya!'_ R.J. thought as the helicopter took off.

"Hey boys did you hear? The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament in a few months" Zato said.

"Hey that sounds like fun!" Goku said.

"Yeah! Can we enter grandpa?" R.J. asked.

"I don't know, after all the trouble you put us through I don't know if I should" Zato said.

"PLEASE!" R.J. and Goku begged.

"Oh fine! But if either of you two win that prize money will pay your three debt got it?" Zato said.

"Thanks Grandpa!" R.J. said.

"You kids are going to be the death of me, kind of reminds me of the time when I had to work with seven other great warriors just so we can summon Goku" Zato said looking out to the sunset.

"I don't remember that story, what happened?" R.J. asked.

"Yeah tell us Zato" Goku said.

"Man I got to hear this" Puck said.

"Well it all started when I was 16 and this evil demon named Towa came to Earth and brought along maybe the strongest enemy I have ever face" Zato said as he began to tell his story as they flew home.

A.N. The End! Be Ready for Dragon Ball AF: Retold Saga and Please Review.


End file.
